


Sweetest of Treats

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Halloween! Hanji doesnt have a costume though, and poor titan!Eren is stuck training with Levi. Maybe she can think of something to help them both out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest of Treats

It was around the sunset hour at the castle, and Hanji was rummaging through her chest of cloths trying to find something to wear. Why? For Halloween of course! She loved to dress up and go around town and its festivities. She also loved to poke fun at Levi's costume too, speaking of, where was he anyway? She hasn't seen him all day for that matter...come to think of it she never saw Eren either. She paced around asking different people if they'd seen either of the two. Finally she thought to look outside the forest area for them, a few feet into the forest she found them: Eren in his titan form battle stance in all panting heavily after having punched several of the surrounding trees he was working on yet another. Levi standing behind in near by tree watching with a mixture of patience and aggression at the rogue titan.  
"He's at it again" She inwardly thought as she sighed. "Levi's pushing him too hard..." She huffed while running over to them. Yes training was just as important as research, but titan or not its still a being that can tire out. 

"LEEEEVIIIII!" She shrieked out from the forest floor even causing rogue titans to flinch

His concentrated gaze was rudely interrupted as he furred his brow looking below and hoping down with his maneuver device to meet her. "What. We're busy." He said monotonously

"You're doing it again, working the poor dear to exhaustion" She pouted 

"He's not a spoiled child, he needs to be ready at all times" He replied looking up at him "The titans don't rest so neither will he"

She too looked up at him frowning at how tired he was. "Levi, its Halloween. You've been out here training since before sun raise! I'm sure just a few hours of fun won't affect his ability to fight the titans" She said while stomping her foot "And besides you've had him all day for physical training least let me have him tonight" she teased at him

He looked at Hanji then sighed of annoyance. "Fine, don't do anything too crazy alright? Halloween or not you both are under my watch" He said while leaving the forest

She chuckled while watching the captain whisk away on maneuver device shaking her head. She turned to look at the titan but he had already slumped to the floor with a loud THUD panting a bit more from exhaustion. She walked over until she was near his head looking at his large green eyes. 

"There there, you're all done with training for the day" She smiles rubbing his right cheek

He groaned a bit in between now regulated panting looking over Hanji.

"Today's a special day you know, it's Halloween! Humans get to dress up in costume at night and eat yummy sweets. Doesn't that sound fun?"

He looked confused as to what she was talking about, but nodded agreeingly

"I want to celebrate with you, hnnnn if only I knew how though!" She pouted while thinking

He tilted his head looking down at her and then looked to the sun as it was close to night time. So he picked her up and let her ride on his shoulders as he started to head back. All the while Hanji was still thinking about how to celebrate tonight with the titan AND get a costume in time. All her cloths were dirty or ripped up from missions and experiments... then a surprising memory came to her mind: Levi returning back with some samples of some of the latest titans he had killed "I swear, why aren't you some sort of mad scientist like Frankenstein?" Then she had a break through

"THATS IT!" she yelled in glee almost jumping off the titans shoulder and scaring him "I know what we're going to be this Halloween!!!" She cheered

All the titan could do is look down at her as she comes up with one of her famous crazy ideas....

-30mins later- 

Around the early evening hours, the moon glowed over town. Everyone dressed up and enjoying themselves and eating candy and sweets. Levi was perched around the top of wall Rose enjoying some warm sweet tea dressed as the grim reaper. But soon enough his solitude would be interrupted when he saw a familiar figure approaching . Sucking his teeth he called out "Oi,enjoying your night off brat?" but upon further inspection of the titan he nearly chocked on his sweet tea because of what he saw! It was Erens titan painted! Painted green and made to look just like Frankenstein's monster! "I'm going to murder that woman..." He growled while the titan just tilted his head at him. Then the titan turned his attention to the sound of a certain woman laughing and whizzing over to them via maneuver device carrying a huge sack. 

"Oh Levi the Reaper! How are you this evening?" She asked happily while setting the sack down

"Hanji....What the actual hell did you do this time?" He asked trying to hold his anger

"Hahaha! Isn't it great? I'm Dr. Frankenstein and Eren is my greatest creation!" She cheered "It took a bit of time but I think I did a good job if I do say so myself! You worked him so much Levi, I only thought I'd be nice he'd enjoy himself a bit before not being a titan anymore." She goes over to the titan at the edge of the wall with the sack "Say Ahhhh!" 

He followed her instruction opening his mouth "RAHHHHHHH" 

She chuckled while emptying the sack that was filled with different kinds of deserts she had gathered earlier. "Go on give them a try, I wonder if you're taste buds are still the same as your human ones"  
The titan curiously closed his mouth swallowing the sugary contents. This was a new taste to him but he made a sound of amusement and satisfaction as his ears perked up showing his enjoyment. 

She cooed "Oooh you do like treats! Levi isnt thi-Levi?" 

When she turned to find him, he was paled face down on the ground. She giggled as even Eren was concerned about what happened to him 

"No need to worry, He'll be fine in the morning" She said while hoping on to his shoulders watching the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hee I hoped you liked it!


End file.
